guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mantra of Persistence
I have recently made some tables for this skill for my guild. The tables show the effects of mantra of persistence on the duration of every illusion hex (not including factions skills) at all attribute levels up 0-16, the bottom table includes final hex duration based original duration Vs inspiration. I am unfamiliar with the wiki text formatting so I am unsure of how to convert them, I made these all myself so feel free to use/copy the tables. Mantra Of Persistence Tables —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' GlintsSecretService (talk • ) 2006-04-25 17:08:14. :Impressive work! Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't it be enough to just plot the increase in hexed duration vs. inspiration rank? After all, there is a fair bit of redudancy in the tables. What I'm envisioning is that you look up the duration at your current Illusion rank for the hex you're interested in, then look in the MoP table to see what the new duration is based on the old duration and the inspiration rank. This has the benefit of being "future-safe", i.e., it works no matter how many new hexes are added. Your thoughts? (By the way, you can sign your comments by typing four tildes, i.e., ~~~~.) — Stabber ✍ 17:17, 25 April 2006 (CDT) When i started i assumed that the hexes would vary a bit more, by the end i was too stubborn to not do the last few skills, but the last table actually does cover all the possible hex durations. Is there any quick way to get the table to wiki format? --GlintsSecretService 17:34, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :If it is valid HTML, you can just paste the source here and it will magically work. Do it here, in the talk page, or in Sandbox, if you're not confident. — Stabber ✍ 18:01, 25 April 2006 (CDT) It's a straight percentage increase, why would you need a table to figure out the result? I find the whole thing a bit ridiculous, the only thing I think worth mentionning would be that the final duration is rounded down after increase, the rest is just a stupid multiplication using the progress table. --theeth 19:47, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :I agree. No offense to Glint, but I don't like the new table at all. --68.142.14.16 15:51, 26 April 2006 (CDT) ::I disagree. The tables are good to figure out the breakpoints due to rounding. 16:07, 26 April 2006 (CDT) ::: I think that the tables might be more interesting if unavailable attribute combinations for a one superior rune build or two major runes build were excluded. :::I have been doing calculations for a degeneration build and I have find out that the most pertinent attribute values to get profit of Mantra of persistence were for me: :::Illussion 12 :::Inspiration 14 - 15 :::With a remaining 62 - 42 points free to asign to some other attribute. :::As a resume for a possible generalization to all illussion spells, notice that for all Illussion magic spells the degree in which their particular effect increases per level is less than a 5%, then it may be guessed that, as Mantra of persistence effect grows about 5% per level, when choosing between similar level values to put higher one or the other, a higher level of Inspiration magic lengthens more duration than a higher level of Illussion magic. --mariano 12:59, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::solidly agree, the table is a demonstration of basic mathmatics. put a note in there that hex durations round (apparently according to normal rounding rules) and remove that monstrosity. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:11, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :::: Please Illu's'''ion ''not Illu'ss'ion. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 10:45, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Signet of Illusions Just a thought...Does this affect Domination Magic spells changed by Signet of Illusions? :No, it doesn't work. Tried with Faintheartedness. Had Mantra at +20%, Illusion at 5 to get 10 sec from the hex hoping for 12 from the Mantra. No luck.